Fesh
History Mitchell Stephen Fesh (born August 14th, 1990) is from Ohio and discovered long-form improv in 2006, while vacationing in New York with his family. He actually turned 16 inside the UCB while on this vacation. He fell in love with it and subsequently annoyed his family and friends, talking about it all the time. Each year since then he has managed to convince his family to visit New York at least once so as to get his fix. In 2010, Chris Gethard posted a video online asking for the attention of the sad youth of America, telling them he wanted to help. Chris wanted to fly a sad, young person out to New York to give them the night of their life, having them be the guest at Gethard's monthly talk show, The Chris Gethard Show. Mitchell responded and soon they were communicating through videos on a regular basis, until March 11th, when Mitchell arrived in New York. The next night, Chris, Mitchell (who had now been deemed, simply "Fesh"), Keith Bethea, Dave Bluvband, Kevin Cragg, Bridget Fitzgerald, and Matt Nedostup performed a montage, calling themselves Dwight Howard. Fesh had never taken a class, but apparently he "killed it" and "did awesome." He got the blackout line, for what it's worth. The next night, he was given the night of his life. It was crazy. May 21st, 2010, Fesh took a train out to NYC, and crashed on the couches, beds, and floors(!!!!!) of some wonderful people he had met through his previous exploits in the city. He didn't know how long he was going to be there, but that was part of the thrill. It lasted until August 19th, 2010. During this time he saw a ridiculous amount of shows, followed Amey Goerlich around to a few coaching sessions (occasionally doing a set or two in said sessions), went a week without eating, got a haircut, spent eleven consecutive hours inside a White Castle, made some really good friends, gave an "Anti-Improv" promo as an evil version of himself for UCBW, did monologues at The Kaleidoscope, performed a School Night set with a team he co-founded, 3 Sexually Attractive Gentlemen, performed an impromptu set that same night with Will Hines, Tim Martin, Josh Patten, Kate Riley, John Timothy, and Laura Willcox in which he was forced into every scene and made Will laugh on stage. Yeah! He "killed it" and "did awesome." In March of 2011, Fesh put together an improv super-group called Beerd. They performed at School Night and Starzinski apologized for his performance afterwards. Then in May of 2011, Fesh made his debut at The Kaleidoscope (as a player), and called out Starzinski on some grade-A B.S., and has cited it as the moment in which he was most confident in life. Justin Purnell told him 3 Sexually Attractive Gentlemen had a set at the Pre-DCM13 School Night, and then Kate Riley asked to play with them, spurring the birth of 4 Sexually Attractive Individuals. After building up the show for a year, the finally performed on August 10th, 2011, which was also the day Fesh moved to NYC. August 19th, 2011, Fesh started his improv 101 class with Betsy Stover. The New York City Knicks (Shaun Diston, Adam Bozarth, and Fesh), a wildcard team, made it to the semi-final round at the 11th Annual 3X3 Tournament. In February of 2012, Fesh and his dear friend John Zachary Townsend inherited the hosting position of the long-running improv show, The Sixth Man. Category:Uncategorized_pages He is one half of the UCBW Tag Team Champions, The Bang Bros. Minutiae *Shaun Diston once asked a group of people "Who here considers themselves an improvisor?" Everybody but Fesh raised their hand. A year and three months later, Fesh made sure Shaun knew he considers himself an improvisor. *3 Sexually Attractive Gentlemen began by Brentt Harshman wanting to see Fesh and Don Fanelli perform together for his birthday. Don, being great and down to perform at anytime, agreed to and then asked Brentt if he'd like to play, too. Brentt said yes. Fesh came up with the name when he got out of the shower one morning and saw himself in the mirror. He was very excited to get to perform on the UCB stage with Fanelli and Brentt, so he promoted the show like crazy. At one point, taking advantage of the fact that someone forgot to logout of facebook on a computer at the library and updated their status with "00000000000000H $H!T! Yo! We g0t 2 g0 2 thiiiiiiiisssssss!!!!!!" and a link to the event page he made for the seven minute set. He is both proud and ashamed of this, and unsure if this got anyone to come. In his mind, it did. *Fesh is fanatic. He doesn't really like things, he loves them. This is most often expressed in weird forms of fan art, ranging from making T-shirts, to creating wrestlers in video games in the likeness of the UCBW Megastarz, and other weird stuff that borders on creepy. *If you offer to buy him a drink, he will take you up on this, provided you mean chocolate milk or soda. He'll say no when you offer, because he assumes you don't. * If you bring up the television show Are You Afraid of the Dark? he will get excited and talk about it less casually than you hoped when you brought it up. *He's a hugger, but will most likely never initiate a hug. This pretty much sums him up in general, he just realized. *In an article in his high school paper he ranked #3 for best facial hair, amongst faculty and students. He wrote this article. *He is the heart and soul of Beerd.